Disco Bear
Disco Bear is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio A golden bear with an orange afro and two sideburns who likes to dance to disco music (thus his name). He wears 1970s style clothing, including a yellow leisure jacket, yellow bell-bottom pants, and orange and white dancing platform shoes. His main catchphrase is "Oh yeah!". If he gets interested in anything, he will growl in a deep voice. He is usually seen either showing off or trying to impress and flirt with female characters like Giggles, Petunia and to a lesser extent Flaky (but usually failing), killing them and some times himself in the process. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, for example, he pushes Flaky out of the way as he enters the scene, then goes off to flirt with Giggles and Petunia. When Flaky is outside his door later in the episode, however, he seems to be happy to see her. In Rink Hijinks, he carelessly bumps Flaky into a floor buffer when he tries to show off his roller skating skills (getting both her and himself killed in the process, however). Despite little-to-no success with women, he seems to be very well-off financially, as he is seen with a private ski cabin in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, a fancy home (a bachelor pad decorated with '70s era furniture, modern art paintings, a heart-shaped bed, a hotel-like bathroom, a hot tub, and packs of romantic candles) in the TV series, a sports car in Blind Date, a hair-dryer chair in Easy Comb, Easy Go, and his own submarine in Sea What I Found. His financial status could be a result of a previous music career during the height of the disco era. In Ipso Fatso, a gold record can be seen hanging on the wall in his bedroom, indicating he may have once released a hit album that earned him a small fortune before the disco era came to an end. Further more, his silhouette can be seen on a disco record in a jukebox in A Change of Heart, possibly hinting he released that album. His deaths usually involve his head, impalement, or explosions. Like Lumpy (and to a lesser extent, Splendid), Disco Bear has a high-pitched scream, this despite his voice being the deepest of all HTFs. This is seen in the episodes Blind Date, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, and As You Wish. Disco Bear has poor eating habits, eating hot dogs, eggs, bacon and other fatty foods while moaning over fruits and vegetables, as seen in A Change of Heart and Ipso Fatso. Because of this, he is overweight, occasionally suffers from low self-esteem, is not able to run much, and has heart problems. Be sides disco dancing, he is talented at roller skating, downhill skiing, and throwing frisbees long distances. It has been stated that during the production of the Internet series, most of the writers, with the exception of Rhode Montijo, did not like Disco Bear because they found him annoying. It was not until the TV series that they began to like him. Disco Bear doesn't survive very often, so far the only internet episodes Disco Bear survives in are Stayin' Alive and By The Seat Of Your Pants. In the TV series, he survives The Wrong Side of the Tracks, A Change of Heart, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. He also survives in YouTube 101: Subscriptions and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. Gallery Disco Bear 01.jpg Disco Bear 02.jpg Disco Bear 03.jpg|Head explosion. Hello Dolly Ep 46 Happy Tree Friends Iceland Viking Clap Disco Bear Death.jpeg|Disco Bear's head explosion by Iceland. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Bears